Flip Side
by Listening to trees
Summary: The Spideypool headcanon that attempts to answer the question, "What if Peter became a merc and Wade a hero?" An AU-based discussion/ character study. Warnings: Potential OOCness, mentions of mental health issues & canonical character deaths.


1\. I am only acquainted with a patchwork quilt of the comic-verse and movies. If there are any irresolvable inconsistencies, please ignore them. Thank you.

2\. Sadly, I** will likely not be writing any Spideypool fics** (reason: see above).

3\. **Inspired by** Miss_L's 'Your Skin Feels So Familiar'. I also borrowed Peter's fear of guns from Lafaiette's 'Teaching'. (Both on AO3)

* * *

**1\. Hero-Wade**

.

**Origins: **Largely unchanged; only this Wade was diagnosed with basal cell carcinoma (a form of skin cancer) and not brain cancer. Hence the pink-red scars and sores that destroyed the remnants of his self-confidence, minus the insanity. His constantly regenerating brain cells still deflect telepathy though–while causing the odd migraine and frequent, split-second blackouts. Which don't help his concentration or job any, but hey, immortal.

.

**M.O.:** Still no actual superpowers. Primary weapons are katanas and guns. Takes care not to hit vital points (hello, moral code). Does not use explosives.

.

**Personality:**

-Suffers from PTSD, low self-esteem, some anger issues and anxiety.

-Handles it all with humor, but his self-destructive social ineptitude means that the clowning comes with bad timing and the jokes are often off-color. So he _still_ annoys the hell out of people.

-Nurses an especial soft spot for children.

.

**Relationships:**

i. **Steve Rogers**: Was the first to see the honest attempts and good Wade does, and to try and convince the others to give him a chance. So now all the superheroes are somewhat more considerate to Wade, though not necessarily less forgiving of his screw-ups, but it doesn't matter _one iota_ because that move singularly cemented Wade's fanboyism for Captain America forever. And sparked his desire to join the Avengers.

.

ii. **Logan:** Grudgingly sympathetic.

iii. **Clint Barton:** Vaguely a friend.

iv. **Bruce Banner:** Recommended him his therapist.

v. **Tony Stark:** Is the biggest pain in the ass, but will actually own up responsibly every once in a while. That, you know, Wilson isn't half-bad. Or rather, not cosmically horrible–

(Tony!)

(Oh, _alright_!)

.

* * *

**2\. Merc-Peter**

.

**Origins:** Snapped when he killed the Green Goblin shortly after Gwen's death, due to grief and years of pent-up aggression–only to discover one-time crush/ best friend Harry Osborn under the mask. After all the bullying, the molestation, deaths of his Uncle Ben and Aunt May, poverty, guilt and stress, it finally proved too much.

He stumbled into the merc lifestyle by chance while out killing criminals, and stayed because it paid the bills.

**[Usual?]** **M.O.:** murder by explosives/ strangulation and abrupt snapping of the neck using his legs and webs. Also aided by the throwing knives strapped about his person. (Even got a rocket-launcher once!) Employs craftily-hidden poisons when discretion is required (is stealthier than 616-Wade). Just not guns (Uncle Ben). Favorite weapons: the pair of kerambit hidden near his wrists.

Currently experimenting on incorporating glass dust in his web-shooters to kill and cut better.

.

**Personality:**

-Will not kill civilians, but has no qualms scaring them for shits and giggles, maiming those that get in his way, or leaving the annoying ones to save themselves. Certainly extremely vicious towards criminals, and blase about accepting rewards for his deeds (so much so that it's easy to hate him, to forget that he's barely legal).

-Even _more_ annoying and tactless in his mouthiness than Wade, but somewhere deep, deep inside in the tight squeeze between his internal voices and dreams, there's a crying little boy (Uncle Ben Aunt May Mom Dad Gwen Harry _oh God_). Not that anyone knows…

-Still incredibly intelligent (as demonstrated by his resourcefulness, specially concocted explosives and moments of unnerving clarity), but his thoughts often derail, what with the boxes in his head. Dropped out of high school after the complications from mental instability ruined his grades and killed his chances at getting financial aid. This frustrates him a lot–he does realize his waste of potential–and it doesn't help with his aggression levels.

.

**Relationships:**

i. **Blind Al:** Peter kidnapped her because she subconsciously reminded him of Aunt May (this happened after Aunt May's death). That was why he spared her even though he was assigned to kill her. Al would've put a stop to his self-imposed delusions, but the desire to die a peaceful death–and perhaps some shriveled kernel of sympathy for the boy–stilled her acid tongue.

They did, however, develop a strange, faintly familial but close friendship after. (Even if neither could admit it.)

.

ii. **Weasel:** Peter, then freshly mad, had gotten Jack drunk out of a moment of curiosity and maliciousness. So he really was the one responsible for inducing Weasel's alcoholism. The latter didn't know he was serving Peter Parker at first, but got angry and bitter once he found out, and nearly left. Except, he didn't know where to go, and part of him couldn't help pitying the state Peter was reduced to when he remembered the bright, sane boy in high school.

(Then there was his fear of the mercenary, which returned after the rage and adrenaline had died down.)

Beggars couldn't be choosers anyway.

.

iii. **HYDRA Bob:** Peter met him pretty much the same way 616-Wade did. Basically he has Bob tag along because he loves bullying him into doing the menial jobs, though he doesn't hurt Bob to the same extent Flash did his own person. Too much trouble to get another minion.

.

iv. **Mary Jane:** Tried, really _tried_ to help him once she realized he was having mental health problems. But it was difficult, mourning their departed friends and dealing with her own issues and Peter all at once. Cut ties with him for good after one of his displays of violence frightened her badly; this wasn't the boy she knew anymore. He became her regret after, and there still isn't a single month that goes by without her wondering how he's doing, whether he's safe.

One thing was for sure though. After finding out what he did these days, there was no way she would seek him out ever again.

[*So Peter and MJ never got together in this 'verse.]

.

* * *

**3\. Here Be Spideypool:**

-Being fully aware of what he does and what he's capable of, Wade dislikes Parker and is highly wary of him. But he also knows better than anyone else what it takes to get stuck in such a dark place; how it could just as easily have been himself or someone else. And unlike the other heroes, he can't ever forget how young the guy really is, how painfully childish and excited and even (sweet mother of God) _dorky_ he can be when he's not in a sadistic or angry mood.

Even if it does horrify him how hot this _kid_ is in his eyes.

.

-For Peter, it's partly the excitement of seducing inner-softie Wade. Knowing that he's practically jailbait to the guy makes things even better. But he does genuinely admire Deadpool for his kickass healing factor, skill with weapons, stupid tenacity to do good and jealousy-inducing muscles. Plus, it's not easy to find superheroes who appreciate the beauty of gaming, knives, wisecracking _and _junk food.

But most days, it's the witty repartee. How Peter can throw obscure B-grade movie references a mile a minute, and never get replies from his boxes alone. Doesn't hurt that Wade has the bluest baby-blue eyes and dumbly sexy, big guns either.

(And nope, it's definitely not the weird looks Wade sneaks his way sometimes. What are you talking about?)

* * *

**[The end]**

* * *

Ok, it's confirmed: I cannot mimic either Peter or Wade's snarky voices. (*facepalms*) **Honk if OOC**, and** feel free to ask questions about this 'verse.** I won't always know the answers, but I'll try.

**You can also use any of the material above, but please do notify** me. It'd make my day if you told me, you know? Thanks for reading!


End file.
